1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to binding force testing devices, particularly to binding force testing devices for testing the binding force between two bonded parts of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The binding force value is an important parameter between two bonded parts of an electronic device, such as mobile phones or palm computers. Thus, the binding force of the two bonded parts must be tested in the manufacturing procedure. However, typically the testing of the binding force of the two bonded parts is done manually, which makes it difficult to get a precise value of the binding force.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the art.